


Dominating Slytherin

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, F/M, Humor, Multi, Out of Character, Parody, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-03
Updated: 2005-08-03
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Fairly Canon following, wound up turning into a Slytherin Rising AU. Draco deals with life and Serenity Shaman: a bit of 4th Yr AU for the Yule Ball, but that's it. Draco has met his match... And failed miserably.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

_Authoress’s Note: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any other trademarks thereof. I’m just a lowly fanfic author. Serenity Shaman is of my own brain so I expect to be asked before she is used in any fics other than my own. Slytherin Rising and any appearing characters from SR belong to the great and wonderful J.L. Matthews. Thanks for reading. I hope you’ll review. No flames please, as I roast marshmallows, hot dogs and my brother on them. If you really don’t like the story for no good reason, then don’t review. There’s no point. Constructive Criticism is more than welcome._

Chapter One

The state of being serene is what her name means… Not likely. Not even in the wildest stretch of one’s imagination. She doesn’t even resemble the Greek goddess for which she’s abstractly named. She is Artemis, the virginal, tempestuous goddess of contradictions. She is dark and light, healing and pain, growth and destruction.

She has more interest in her Ravenclaw friends, Gryffindor sister, and Hufflepuff contacts yet she is Slytherin. She is a fiery creature that hands out pain like candy at Christmas, not that you’d know it was her dishing it out, yet she has skills in healing that border on a nurse’s. She nurtures the few plants she’s potted around the Common room (the only one that has any sort of blossom is in Her Corner) yet she is the one-witch demolition squad, using her various instruments to destroy anything from glass to stone walls for fun, not to mention Her Corner’s sporadic explosions.

Perhaps I should tell you whom I’m speaking of. Her name is Serenity Shaman, or Silverwing, as she prefers. It fits her personality perfectly. A flash of silver and then all you’ll see is black. She even has a silver witch’s streak in her midnight hair to add to that image. I wouldn’t want to cross her on a broom, for all she’s completely disinterested in the House Quidditch team.

She has her own place in Slytherin where few have ventured to gain access and even fewer have actually gotten it. Since the start of our Second Year, the Firsties have learned within the first two weeks of term that Her Corner was off limits unless She invited them in. She is queen of her own country, no matter how small it may be. No one in Slytherin dares to tell her what to do. Her strike is one that snakes would pay VERY good money for and has left many with various bruises and lacerations that were completely unexpected.

I myself have tried to catch a glimpse of what she does in Her Corner. All I saw was bottles and herbs hung to dry and the one blooming plant before she came out from behind a shelf of jars and… Well, I think she blasted me away. That’s the only way I can explain landing in a chair six meters away. The blooming plant fascinated me because the blooms were black.

Anyway, you may ask why I, the great Draco Salazar Malfoy, would be obsessing over a Yankee pureblood. Well, I wouldn’t under normal circumstances. However, my father basically told me which girls to keep ambivalent towards me and she’s one of them. Not that she’s ambivalent anyway, what with the pain that she puts me though regularly. Yet again, she is much more fascinating than Pansy… Oh yes, not to mention more attractive, with copper skin, dark blue eyes, expressive and delicate hands, and a wit that leaves those it’s not directed at feeling as though _their_ hand had been slapped.

I learned a little about her family, the Shamans, through books smuggled though the mail from Father and from listening to her talk of her home in the “States”. The Shamans are to the Americas much as Merlin was to Europe’s magical community. Almost every witch or wizard with any power in them can trace their family back to the Shamans.

It’s really no wonder that Father wants me to (attempt to) keep her sweet(?). The power she, as the heir apparent to her family, has in the Americas is equal or even greater than that which we Malfoys wield in Britain.

In the mean time, the stupid Yule Ball is coming up and I’ve had it explained rather plainly that a Malfoy does NOT go stag under any circumstances. Unfortunately, my list of prospects is limited to my House, and hence two. I could take the easy route and ask Pansy. However, she’s simpering and not the best bit intelligent. The hard road means asking Serenity, but she might actually be a half decent date… if I weren’t me.

Well… It’s always worth the pain to at least attempt to avoid Pansy, so I’ll ask the Yank. Note to self: don’t call her Yank while trying to convince her.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Serenity had it all planned out for the Ball. With volunteering to be on the decoration team, she’d be able to put all her pranks up in no time. Her guitar was prepped to go and her purse was full of the valuable coins for bribing the band. The house elves had the bottle they were to mix into the punch before the dancing part started which they believed the Headmaster had given them.

Now… to trap herself a date so she wouldn’t be suspected.

“Um… Silverwing?”

Serenity sighs at the query from the entrance to Her Corner. The last person she ever wanted to deal with just would never leave her alone when she wanted him to.

“What do you want, Malfoy?” she asks, setting down her sketched map of the Great Hall.

“Can I talk to you for a moment?” he asks. Serenity sighs again, gets up from her small desk and walks to the entrance/exit. 

“I must reiterate. What do you want Malfoy?” she asks again, irritated by his interruption.

“Well… I wasn’t wild about the idea of going to the Ball with Pansy so I was wondering…” Draco starts, nervous from the look of plain irritation on her face, not that he was showing it.

“What, Malfoy? Spit it out already,” she snaps.

“Would you go to the Ball with me?” he finally manages to ask. Serenity would’ve sighed again if she hadn’t burst into laughter.

“I’m sorry,” she laughs, wiping a tear from her eye, “what did you ask me again? I must’ve had something in my ear.” At this, Serenity wiggles a finger in her ear, still chortling. “I thought you asked me to go to the Ball with you…” Serenity snickers, then laughs again.

Draco, by this point in time, had turned a rather bright shade of pink. Serenity, as she came out of her hysterical laughter, realizes that he must be serious.

‘ _So he wants to take me instead of that slut Pansy to the Ball,_ ’ Serenity thinks, a wry smile replacing her laughing grin. _‘But it’s Draco Malfoy… Exactly! Not only will no one suspect Draco Malfoy’s date of being the prankster but it’ll be a spike in Pansy’s punch._ ’

“You know what, Malfoy,” Serenity says smiling dangerously. “I think I’ll have to accept that preposition.”

With that, she returns to her little desk, leaving Draco dazed and wondering just what he’d gotten himself into.


End file.
